utaufandomcom-20200223-history
Seiki Heijou
Heijou Seiki (平常正気 (へいじょうせいき) ) is a voicebank for the UTAU program. History First bank planned is a Japanese CV VB. Already recorded and oto'ed (like a year ago...), just want to experiment with flags & resamplers before releasing. More banks are planned (possibly once a better/proper mic is obtained, if one's actually needed), so any advice to improve this or future recordings are greatly appreciated! Concept Seiki is sweet and likes to befriend others, but is extremely awkward and anxious when meeting new people. She can come off slightly distant at first, but is reliable and supportive once she warms up to someone. Seiki has an almost childlike purity, sometimes getting excited over simple things or becoming uncomfortable around certain mature subjects. In her free time she tends to play video games and watch animated shows, usually losing track of time in the process. She started singing publicly in an attempt to improve her confidence and create new friendships. * Likes - Video games, having friends, pocky * Dislikes - Being alone, her anxiety, spicy foods Etymology * Heijou (平常) - normal, usual, ordinary * Seiki (正気) - true character, true heart, true spirit Appearance * Hair color - Bright brunette. * Headgear - Simple blue headphones. * Eye color - Bright Brown * Outfit - Seiki wears an orange off-the-shoulders short-sleeve top, a blue skirt, black leggings, and orange below-the-knee boots. She also has black fingerless gloves and a pair of orange & blue bracelets on each hand. Relations * Currently none Voicebank distribution Voice details * Input - Romaji encoded and Hiragana aliased * System - Microsoft Windows * Optimum - Genres: usually best with pop/synth songs (slow or fast). * Details - Sounds slight soft & sweet. Better with higher notes than lower. Voice samples * "A Thousand Year Solo" - CV 1.0 Test Additional information Terms of Use All the provisions below shall be applied to the voicebank, Seiki Heijou. * R-18 Content Allowed? No * Commercial Use of Voicebank Allowed? With Permission * Commercial Use of Character Allowed? With Permission * Please do NOT use her in songs describing violence/gore or sexual acts in graphic detail! (Ex.: Gomene Gomene) However, songs that lightly allude to these or use some non-extreme details are fine. If you aren't sure where a song fits, feel free to contact me. * You can edit the voicebank or oto.ini in order to improve her quality, but you can not redistribute either yourself. * Never claim her voice, design/character, or official artwork for your own; please credit Meokyo when using any of these. * All of the above also applies to derivatives, which require permission to be created. Character-related Trivia *Seiki can't handle spicy foods, even if it just has a lot of pepper on it. However, she hates foods that have little to no taste. *She doesn't like most seafood and is incredibly picky with meat. *Seiki can be sassy and sarcastic about certain things once she's comfortable enough with someone. *She can get scared very easily, sometimes to the point of becoming paranoid of her surroundings. *Seiki is demisexual (someone who doesn't feel sexual attraction to anyone unless they're extremely connected emotionally), which correlates with her general discomfort toward mature (sexual) topics. *She tends to get attatched to ficional characters and creatures, especially ones that you can nurture. Creation-related Trivia *Seiki's concept was actually created in 2009, with two different non-published attempts made in 2010 & 2012. Most recent development began in October 2018... *'Heijou' was meant to simply be Meokyo using her 'normal' singing voice (since banks with different voices are planned), and while 'Seiki' was originally a random name, it became connected to her being the creator's 'true self.' *Her previous last names before deciding on Heijou were Futsune and Heijone. *Seiki was originally planned to be 16-17 before her most recent redesign. *Her original character item was pumpkin pocky, which can still be referenced if wished. *Seiki's original model number was TS03; TS stood for 'True Self,' and although she's meant to be the first, 3 is basically Meokyo's favorite number. This article is written and certified true and correct by the creator of the character (Meokyo). The details seen here may be subject to change without prior notice. External links Category:WIP UTAUloids Category:Single Language UTAUloids Category:UTAUloids Category:Romaji encoded UTAUloids Category:Voicebanks from the USA Category:Character Profiles maintained by their creators Category:Female UTAUloid Category:UTAU Category:Overseas Voicebanks Category:Voicebanks with usage clauses Category:Female vocals Category:Female voicers Category:Japanese vocals Category:UTAUs with CV voicebanks Category:CV Category:USA voicebanks Category:Hiragana aliased voicebanks Category:Monolingual voicebanks